The Perfect Mate
by Ginomo
Summary: Worf has always been unsure about whether or not Jadzia could be faithful to him. It never occurred to Jadzia that she might one day have the same misgivings about Worf...
1. Chapter 1

"The Perfect Mate"

Set during DS9's 5th season, sometime between "By Inferno's Light" and "Soldiers of the Empire."

Worf has always been unsure about whether or not Jadzia could be faithful to him. It never occurred to Jadzia that she might one day have the same misgivings about Worf...

* * *

"_The time is 0500 hours_."

The monotonous voice of the computer punctuated the quiet slumber that Jadzia had been enjoying. Within seconds she could feel Worf get out of bed. As much as she enjoyed having him there next to her, she did not like being awakened this early everyday. But, true to form, Worf was a morning person. Jadzia pulled the covers up over her head.

Worf looked down at her and smiled inwardly. Though he lived on the Defiant, the truth was that he spent as many nights here on the station with Jadzia as he did there especially since he'd returned from the Dominion prison camp. He dressed quietly so as not to wake his par'mach'kai as she tried to cling to the last moments of sleep. There was an early meeting with Captain Sisko and General Martok and Worf, true to form, wanted to get some work done before it began.

A few weeks ago Captain Sisko and Chancellor Gowron decided it would be best to have a Klingon military presence on the station in light of the Dominion threat to the alpha quadrant. General Martok was the commander of the Klingons on the station, and had set up an office in which to work out of. He had a small staff there handling the paperwork and daily drudgery that he despised. Their meeting this morning was to go over some of the responsibilities of his new staff.

Worf entered the Captain's office a few minutes early, "Good morning, Sir."

"Good morning Mr. Worf."

"I finished the upgrade to the Defiant's weapons array this morning; it is ready for inspection at your convenience."

"Mr. Worf, you get more done before breakfast than most officers do all day."

Worf nodded, "I will take that as a compliment," Worf sat across from the Captain.

"This meeting should be brief. General Martok has brought onboard as part of his staff someone that I would like for you to work with as we integrate the Klingons into our strategic and defense plans."

"Oh?" Worf shifted nervously. Though he had a very good rapport with Martok, he was not sure how he would be received by other Klingons. He was after all a traitor, and though he had been right, he sided with the Federation against the Empire and lost everything, including his name, because of it.

Across ops, the turbolift ascended and General Martok, along with someone Jadzia didn't recognize, stepped off the platform. She was positioned at her station and nodded respectfully to the General. Dax tried not to stare, but she couldn't take her eyes off the person who was with him. She was a Klingon woman, she stood as tall as Martok and had jet black hair the hung down to her waist. She wasn't wearing a defense force uniform like he did, instead she wore a rather utilitarian gray jumpsuit that didn't show the usual cleavage most Klingon women liked to display. Her skin was dark, darker than Worf's, and her figure, though slender, looked strong and graceful. To use a phrase of Worf's, she was glorious.

Jadzia watched as she entered the Captain's office with Martok. Worf jumped to his feet to greet the two of them and offered her his chair. Martok sat as well but Worf stood. Dax couldn't hear what they were saying but she could see Worf. He was staring at the woman. She didn't seem to notice him at all, but his gaze was fixed on her.

_Maybe he's just paying attention_, Jadzia said to herself. Whatever was happening, she needed to know. She scanned her duty station looking for a reason to interrupt them. Maybe she could break something. Oh, the sensor logs!

The doors to Sisko's office slid open, "Pardon the interruption, Captain, I just wanted to remind you that the anomalous sensor logs from yesterday still need to be reviewed."

Benjamin gave her a confused look, "Okay, Commander. As soon as I am finished here."

"Yes sir," Jadzia waited a moment. Perhaps someone would introduce her. After an awkward moment, Jadzia excused herself back to her station. She felt like an idiot for going in there just to get a look at some woman. About 10 minutes later Martok, the woman, and Worf exited the office and headed towards the turbolift. Dax looked their way but Worf never made eye contact with her.

* * *

Captain Sisko had assigned Worf to work with V'Ron, the intelligence officer sent to the station from the Klingon Empire. She was essentially his counterpart and as DS9's strategic operations officer, he'd be sharing everything he knew with her and they'd be closely coordinating their efforts.

Worf wasn't sure what to make of V'Ron right away. She was poised, reserved and all business in their meeting. She didn't seem upset about working with him, or if she was she didn't show it. After their meeting with the captain, Martok, Worf and V'Ron headed to the ward room to begin making plans for integrating the two fleets.

Not long after they got there, Martok was called away, leaving Worf and V'Ron alone. V'Ron had heard of Commander Worf, most Klingons who paid attention to politics had. He had opposed Gowron and the war and had exiled himself in the process. She knew she'd be working with him and hadn't expected much. Yet so far, after only a few hours with him she found that she was intrigued by him. He wasn't like other Klingons. He was focused, level headed and methodical as he spoke to her.

"Commander Worf," she began as they sat across from one another, "Tell me, how did you come to be here amongst humans and the Federation?"

Worf was taken aback by the question. A human might even be offended by her asking something so personal after only knowing one another a few hours. Worf reminded himself that she was not human and Klingons did not have the same level of discretion humans did.

"I was adopted by a Starfleet officer and his wife. They raised me and I joined Starfleet when I was old enough."

"I see. You have spent your life among humans then?"

His heart pounded. Here was where she was going to judge him an unfit Klingon for his lack of time spent with his own kind, "Yes, I have. That does not mean I know nothing of Klingon ways. I have devoted myself to the study of our culture and history."

V'Ron could hear that his tone changed, "I mean you no offense, you are just different than most Klingon men I have encountered." she paused and her eyes met his, "And that is not a bad thing."

That caught Worf off guard, "Oh, I, …"

She smiled, "You are very controlled and precise. I can see that you put a lot of time and thought into your duties. I think we will work well together."

"Yes, I... I agree."

If Worf was capable of blushing, he would have been doing it right at that moment.

* * *

A week passed since Martok's intelligence officer has come aboard and Worf had yet to stop talking about her. Every day Jadzia had to hear about what profound thing she'd said or what amazing revelation she had about something. Today's topic was how she brilliantly pieced together Jem'Hadar warp signatures to project their supply routes.

"So when do I get to meet V'Ron the Great?"

Worf ignored her sarcasm, "General Martok keeps her busy, but perhaps at the next staff briefing she will be there. I think the two of you would get along wonderfully."

"She sounds kind of dull," Dax said as she took a drink from her glass. They were having lunch together on the replimat.

"She is an excellent officer. She meditates daily to help maintain her focus and clarity."

In the distance Jadzia could see a tall figure taking graceful strides towards them "As humans would say, 'Speak of the devil.'"

Worf turned around and saw V'Ron approaching. Jadzia could swear that his eyes lit up.

"Commander," she greeted him evenly one she got to their table.

"V'Ron, how may I be of service?"

"Please excuse the interruption," she said, glancing at Jadzia, "but I have somewhat of a personal request."

Worf looked to Jadzia and then back to V'Ron. It was hard to read his par'mach'kai's expression, "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I've grown weary of sparring with holograms and I hear that you are the most formidable partner on the station."

Worf couldn't argue with that.

"So if you would permit it, I'd like to join you the next time you are in the holosuite."

"Of course," Worf replied quickly.

V'Ron smiled, "I look forward to it."

Jadzia cleared her throat, reminding Worf that she was indeed still sitting there. He noticed, "V'Ron, I would like for you to meet Lt. Commander Jadzia Dax. She is the senior science officer here on the station."

V'Ron nodded respectfully, "It is an honor," she said.

Jadzia decided to reply in Klingon, "_The honor is mine._"

"Oh, so you speak Klingon? Is that your only language or are you simply using it for my benefit?"

The acerbic reply caught Jadzia off guard but it didn't take long for her to recover with a witty retort, "I just wanted to make you feel comfortable here on our station. Worf obviously has."

"Then I thank you," she turned to Worf, "And I will see you later."

V'Ron put an extra swing in her hips as she walked away. She knew enough about the dynamics of men and women to know what had just happened. Worf was involved with Jadzia and Dax felt threatened by her. V'Rhon smiled to herself, "Well, she should."

Worf had a feeling something was wrong, and watching V'Ron walk away probably wouldn't help. As soon as she was out of earshot Jadzia spoke, "What the hell was that about?"

"She asked me to spar with her. That is not an unusual request for a Klingon to make, especially seeing there aren't many of us on the station."

"She was totally hitting on you."

Worf frowned, "What?"

"Either you're naive or you liked it, but either way that woman has a thing for you."

"Why would a woman like that want someone like me?"

"And if she did?"

"You are being absurd."

"And what's with the 'science officer' introduction? Is that all I am?"

"I did not feel it was appropriate to bring up personal relationships at the moment."

"All I know is that if a man walked up to us and asked me out right in front of you and I gave you the brush off you just gave me, you'd be furious."

"She did not ask me out, nor did I did not brush you off."

"Alright," Jadzia decided to let it go for now, "You two have fun."

* * *

Worf thought about Jadzia's words as he headed to the holosuite the next evening. V'Ron was quickly becoming a good friend, but it was nothing more than that. A woman like that could have any warrior she wanted, why would she ever settle for someone like Worf? It was absurd, just like he'd told her. Worf had learned his lesson with Grilka, he wasn't the kind of man a Klingon woman wanted. V'Ron was virtually alone here on the station and Worf was an obvious companion, but that was all.

When Worf arrived, she was already there. Commander Data of the Enterprise was probably the only person he'd ever met that was more punctual than himself until now. V'Ron was engaged in mok'bara when he entered.

"Good evening," she said once she noticed him.

"Good evening. Would you like to proceed?"

It didn't take long for Worf to realize that V'Ron was in impeccable form. He wondered how someone who spent her time analyzing intelligence managed to keep her skills honed. She was as tall as he, maybe even a centimeter or two taller, and though her body was slender it was strong. Worf anticipated holding himself back, but he found that when she came at him he had to use all his strength.

They volleyed for about 45 minutes before taking a break. Worf tried to hide how out of breath he was as he rested. V'Ron on the other hand seemed fine.

"You have asked me much about myself," Worf began, "But have said little about who you are."

"Fair enough. I do not share this with many but I feel as if it would be safe to tell you. I have no house. I was born in disgrace when my mother mated with a married sub commander in the defense force. I have worked my whole life to make a name for myself amidst my shame, and have gotten to the point where my accomplishments have overshadowed my past. I think it's somewhat easier for a woman to make her way in the Empire without a name, I simply tell people I am not married and they don't ask much more than that"

"You carry yourself so confidently and gracefully. I would have never thought that you were anything but a great lady" Worf commented.

"I have noticed that you do the same thing. It's a skill you learn when you worry that everyone around you is judging you I suppose."

They were quiet for a moment. Worf now knew why she wasn't bothered by his disgrace, she shared in her own. He hadn't really noticed how beautiful she was until that moment when he could see how vulnerable she was as well. She was an outsider, like him, just looking for a way to fit in. She lounged on the floor of the holosuite, her long hair reached the floor behind her and sweat beaded on the dark skin of her forehead ridges. Her limbs were long and lean and her eyes were warm and inviting.

"You have an excellent command of the blade," Worf said to break the silence, "Where did you learn?"

"I fought a lot growing up, I had to to survive. You're not too bad yourself," she said with a smile.

"I practiced endlessly. I still do. I suppose that being a skilled warrior makes me feel less..." Worf let his voice trail off. She knew what he meant.

V'Ron decided to test the waters with Worf by broaching a more personal subject, "Commander Dax, she is more than just your colleague is she not?"

Worf felt his stomach clench and for some odd reason, he felt uneasy answering, "She is."

"You two are mated?"

"We are," he paused, "Well, she is my par'mach'kai but we have not taken the oath and are not married." Worf felt embarrassed to admit that.

That was just what V'Ron wanted to hear, "Other humanoids do not share the same views about relationships that we Klingons do."

Worf was silent.

"I apologize, if I am making you uncomfortable."

"No, there is no need."

V'Ron stood from where she had been seated on the ground, "I thank you for meeting with me and I hope to do it again soon."

"As do I," Worf replied sincerely.

She knew she'd done enough for tonight. Best to let him sit and stew in his thoughts than to push him too far. V'Ron had developed feelings for Worf, strong, undeniable feelings that she'd never had for any other man. She did her best to compose them so as not to scare him off; he probably wasn't used to the fire and passion that could burn within a Klingon woman. V'Ron had never met a man that she shared so many commonalities with. She usually felt defensive, but not with Worf. With Worf should could be herself and knew he would not think less of her for it.

There was just the matter of his alien girlfriend. Well, a few more meetings like this one and she'd find a way to make him forget the Trill. There were certain things only a Klingon woman could do for a Klingon man. V'Ron knew that if she wanted to get rid of Dax, she'd need to learn a little more about her. A warrior had to know their opponent in order to defeat them.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Perfect Mate"

Chapter 2

* * *

It was rare these days that Jadzia Dax got to actually work in the science lab that she was brought to Deep Space Nine five years ago to run. Today was one of those days where scientific discovery and the security of the alpha quadrant intersected and she got to supervise the junior research scientists. She'd even gotten up early, not something she enjoyed, to make the most of her time with them before Benjamin undoubtedly called to her ops for one thing or another.

Dax positioned herself at a computer terminal with her raktajino and began catching up on her team's research. About thirty minutes into it, the door to the lab opened. Jadzia tried not to roll her eyes and groan out loud when she saw who it was, but she wasn't too successful. Klingon Intelligence Officer V'Ron entered the lab looking far too _glorious _for it to be so early in the morning.

Jadzia composed herself, wondering what this could possibly be about, "Officer V'Ron, what brings you to the science lab?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"Commander, I am in need of some information from you."

Dax raised and eyebrow, "Such as?"

"There was some data taken during the recent survey mission to the Gamma Quadrant that I am going to need access to."

Jadzia folded her arms and sat back in her chair, "I'm sorry but I can't give you that kind of information without command clearance."

V'Ron was prepared for that. She handed Dax the padd she'd been holding in her hands, "Clearance from Commander Worf."

Jadzia scanned it. Of course Worf gave her clearance, "I can have one of my technicians compile the reports and transmit them to the computer terminal in your office."

"I would prefer that you complete the task, Commander. I need this done immediately and I trust your expertise in expediting the matter."

"Alright then," Jadzia turned around to her console and began pulling up the files, "This shouldn't take too long."

"I will wait."

_Of course you will_.

V'Ron stood over the Trill commander's shoulder as she worked and knew she was successfully getting under her skin. Dax was trying to hide it but it was obvious. It was all the Klingon woman could do not to smile.

"I wish to thank you for allowing Commander Worf to spend time with me outside of our duties," V'Ron said, "He has been very helpful getting me acclimated to life aboard the station.

Jadzia laughed offhandedly, "Worf does not need me to allow him to do anything. If he is spending time with you, that is his choice."

"I'd like to think that I provide the type of companionship that he has not had living on a space station amongst aliens."

"Worf has always lived amongst non-Klingons, it's something he's used to."

"Perhaps from your perspective it would seem so."

Jadzia still hadn't looked away from her console and at V'Ron, who stood behind her, "And I suppose being Klingon, you know more about him than I do?"

"There are things that only a fellow Klingon can understand. I have been in his situation and I have shared with him my first hand understanding of what it is like to feel like an outsider."

That made Jadzia's stomach clench. Knowing that Worf and V'Ron had something in common made her feel very unsettled. Dax decided not to let V'Ron have the upper hand anymore. She spun her chair around and looked her right in the eye, "You didn't come here just for these reports, did you? If you have something you want to say to me then say it."

Dax's response caught V'Ron off guard, she'd planned to push her buttons for a little while longer, "It is not my intention to dishonor you. Since comung here I have found that my directness can come off as offensive to those not accustomed to it."

"Oh, I am quite accustomed to '_Klingon directness_.' I may not look it, but I can be just as formidable as you seem to _think _you are. If you wish to challenge me, I am ready and waiting."

V'Ron smirked, "I am sure that will not be necessary, Commander."

Jadzia held her gaze, "Let's hope not."

The computer broke the silence between them, "_File download complete"_

"Your files are ready."

V'Ron nodded respectfully, still wearing that smug smirk that Jadzia wanted very much to remove from her face personally, "Thank you, Commander. Good day."

Once she was gone, Jadzia silently cursed. She'd let V'Ron get to her, and what was worse is that V'Ron knew it.

* * *

Sitting alone in a bar drinking, this was a new low for Jadzia. She laughed to herself, only Worf could bring her to this. She felt like she was losing her mind over him, and that was not like Jadzia Dax at all. Before being joined, Jadzia didn't have any time for relationships, she was too focused. Since becoming joined she'd taken on Curzon's attitude about love- avoid it at all costs. Have fun, sure, but falling in love was not an option. She'd come close a few times, but ultimately the Curzon part of her won out and she came back to her senses.

So why was she sitting at a table alone in Quark's staring into a quickly emptying glass of blood wine?

"Now this isn't something I see very often..."

Jadzia looked up and saw Benjamin standing over her. He pulled out the chair across from her and sat down.

"Aren't you on duty?" Jadzia asked.

"I'm the Captain, I can work wherever I want. I heard a rumor that you were pouting in a corner and I just had to come see for myself."

"I'm not pouting," she said as she brought the cup to her lips, "I'm drinking."

That made him laugh, "What's going on with you? And where is Worf, you two have been joined at the hip since he came aboard the station last year."

"You know, I suppose I have you to thank for all this."

"Uh oh, what did I do?"

"You assigned him to work with _her_."

Ben thought for a moment, "V'Ron, the Klingon Intelligence Officer?"

"These days _they're _the ones joined at the hip."

"Oh, Jadzia, I'm sure it's nothing," he said with a chuckle, "I can't believe you of all people are jealous-" Benjamin's laughter stopped when Jadzia looked up at him. Her eyes were red, and not just from the wine, "You're really upset about this, aren't you?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me. Worf hasn't really done anything other than be friendly, which we both know isn't like him at all. Who am I kidding? She is everything I am not," Jadzia took another drink, "I don't know why he _wouldn't _choose her."

"Does Worf know you feel this way?"

"I am not on his mind much these days."

"You know, Jadzia, you have made it pretty clear that this thing between the two of you is just casual and not serious. I know I don't know Worf as well as you do, but anyone can see that while you may not have been serious about him, he was very serious about you."

"So you think that this is my fault? Because I wasn't willing to rush off and marry him, he's moved on to someone else?"

"I didn't say that. You yourself said he and V'Ron are just friends."

"She came to me this morning and all but told me that she's better for him than I am."

"And you're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself because you think she's right."

Jadzia sighed, "Worf and I became friends because I know so much about his culture. It made him feel comfortable with me, and that's not something that comes easy to him. But what would he want with me when he can have a real Klingon woman, not just a poor excuse for one?"

Sisko wanted to tell her that she was being foolish, but he couldn't because she had a point, "You might be right. Perhaps for Worf you were safe and familiar but someone like V'Ron is what he really wants."

"Gee, thanks a lot Ben."

"I know one thing, a Klingon would not sit here crying into her drink."

"I'm _not _a Klingon, that's the point."

"I think there is one other issue here, Dax. Your casual relationship has become more than that but you haven't been able to admit it. If you confront Worf about how this friendship of his is bothering you, it means you have to tell him how you really feel. And that will make you vulnerable."

She thought for a moment, "I remember when I was an initiate, Curzon told me that falling in love was the worst thing I could ever do, that it did nothing but leave you exposed and at the mercy of someone else."

"Was he right?"

"Right now," Jadzia said, looking into her empty cup, "I'd say he was."

* * *

The next evening Jadzia asked Worf to dinner in her quarters. She was taking Sisko's advice and was going to tell Worf how she felt about all this, and more importantly how she felt about him. Her stomach was in knots as she sat the table. She stood back, looked at it, and frowned. It wasn't the look she wanted. Jadzia chuckled to herself, "What kind of centerpiece says, 'I love you, please don't leave me for another woman?'"

As she stood there contemplating it, the door slid open. Jadzia knew it was him and turned to greet Worf with a big smile. Jadzia's smile was one of the things Worf loved the most about her. It was infectious, and it forced him to smile in return.

"Hi there."

"Good evening," he replied.

"Come sit down."

Worf sat at the table and Jadzia ordered dinner for the two of them. They ate in silence for a while. Jadzia had spent all day trying to find a clever way to bring up what she wanted to talk about besides saying "We need to talk," which is the way Worf would do it.

"I had an unexpected visitor stop by the science lab yesterday morning," she began.

"Oh?"

"Intelligence Officer V'Ron."

"Oh yes. She and I needed to analyze the survey mission data. I would have come to you myself for it but she insisted."

"She insisted, huh?" Jadzia rolled her eyes, "That's because she had _other _reasons for coming to see me."

Worf looked confused "Such as?"

"She all but came out and challenged me for you, Worf."

"You are exaggerating, as usual."

"No, I'm not. She very sarcastically thanked me for letting you spend so much time with her, then commenced to tell me how she understands you so well and how she's the companion you've been needing."

"Perhaps you misunderstood her intentions..."

"I understood _exactly_ what she intended. Worf, this thing between you and V'Ron makes me very uncomfortable."

"What _thing_?"

"Please don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You have been spending more time with her than with me lately."

"You yourself have pointed out that I have never spent much time amongst other Klingons. I thought you would be happy that I have a friend in the Empire."

"General Martok is a _friend_. V'Ron is something more than that."

"I have given you no reason to doubt me, Jadzia. Nothing has happened between V'Ron and I, nor will it. As I said, we are just friends."

"You and I were friends too, at first," Jadzia pointed out.

Worf was beginning to get upset, it seemed to him that Jadzia was being very hypocritical about this, "Jadzia, you have more friends than I can count. You share meals with Dr. Bashir, play tongo with Quark, and I know they both would gladly have you if they could. Every time a ship docks I wonder how many of your _friends_ will be aboard. Even you and Captain Sisko have been friends for two lifetimes. In all this you have asked me to trust you, and I have learned to put aside my doubts. I should think you would be able to do the same."

"I understand all that but this is different," she sighed, "Look, Worf, I've had a lot more experience with relationships over the years and-"

Now Worf really was upset. He hated when she did this to him, "Yes, I know. You are 350 years old. You know everything and I am just a child who should listen to your centuries of wisdom."

Dax realized how condescending she probably sounded to him just now, "That is not what I meant,"

"Then what _did _you mean?"

Jadzia really didn't know what she meant. Or more honestly, she didn't know how to _say _what she meant. She didn't know how to tell Worf she was afraid. She was afraid that he'd realize he could have a real Klingon woman and not just a substitute for one.

The only thing she knew to do was reach out and take his hand in hers. They sat there quietly for a moment, both looking down at their intertwined hands. It was as if for the first time they noticed just how different those hands were.

Worf thought back to their ill fated trip to Risa and realized that right now Jadzia was probably feeling the same way he did then. And just as his suspicions had been unfounded, he would show Jadzia that hers were as well. "Jadzia, you are my par'mach'kai," he began, "I care about you more than I have anyone else and I would never do anything to hurt you. You must believe that."

Jadzia nodded, then placed her hand on his face, "I believe you," she said quietly, though the look in her eyes said otherwise.

* * *

Ops on DS9 was very different from the standard bridge aboard a Federation starship, and even though Worf had been working there a year and a half, it still took some getting used to. One thing Worf liked about it was that he could glance up from his workstation to see Jadzia whenever he wanted. She was working there this morning, seated on a stool in the center pit of ups, her trusty cup of raktajino within arms reach. The sight of her made Worf smile and he wondered what she was doing as he watched her casually toss her ponytail over her shoulder.

Worf's gaze was interrupted by a flashing icon that he saw out of the corner of his eye on his display screen. It was a message for him... from V'Ron. The message was brief, she was just asking if he was available to go to the holosuite that evening. They'd sent the same message to one another probably a dozen times since she'd arrived on DS9, but in light of Worf's conversation with Jadzia last night he felt uneasy receiving it this time. His eyes darted guiltily back to Jadzia as if she could see the message he was reading. Obviously, she couldn't.

He stood there a moment looking at it, and did not reply immediately. His first instinct was to say no, to make up some excuse as to why he couldn't go. That wouldn't be the truth, though, and Worf prided himself in his honesty. Besides, he liked being with V'Ron. Silently, Worf debated whether or not that was wrong and came to the conclusion that it was not. As he pointed out last night, Jadzia had many friends. Him going to the holosuite with V'Ron would be no different than Jadzia playing tongo with Quark.

Worf replied with a short message saying he would be there. He decided there was no harm in spending time doing what you like with a friend whose company you enjoy. He also decided there was no reason to upset Jadzia by telling her where he'd be.

* * *

Holosuite Three was already running when Worf got there. Once he entered, a confused look came over his face. This was not the program that he and V'Ron usually ran. It only took a moment for him to recognize what it was and when he did, Worf began to feel uneasy.

He looked around and didn't see V'Ron, but she was obviously here because only she would have picked this. After a moment, she emerged into the Hall of Warriors where Worf stood. V'Ron was dressed very differently than she normally did. She wore a unitard, this one much more fitted than Worf had seen her in. The cleavage that she normally kept covered was on full display and her long hair was woven into a braid that grazed her waistline.

"What do you think? I have to say that I was surprised to find the Battle of Qam-Chee in the menu. Something you and Jadzia have run, I assume?" V'Ron asked with a smile.

Worf didn't know what to think, "Why have you chosen this program?"

"It's one that I have never had the pleasure of doing. You don't object do you? "

Worf looked around. If Jadzia knew about this, she would not be happy. This was the program she and Worf created for Quark several months ago as a way for him to impress Grilka. It was the battle that began the love affair between Kahless and Lukara. Standing before him was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, and she wanted to play out the most romantic scene in Klingon history. Worf knew he should object, he knew he should leave, or at least insist they change the program. But V'Ron looked amazing, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was intrigued by her and flattered that she wanted to do this with him. Worf told himself that it was after all just a simulation. He was in control, as always, and nothing would happen that he didn't want to happen.

"No, there is no objection. I have never actually done this program before."

V'Ron raised an eyebrow, "Really? Then by all means," she raised her bat'leth, "Computer, begin program. Level 3."

The Battle of Qam-Chee involved hundreds of warriors storming the palace until no one but Kahles and Lukara were left to defend it. It was a challenging scenario, but one that was filled with all the pageantry and symbolism of a great battle. Instead of fighting one another, Worf and V'Ron were working together against the invaders. Occasionally, Worf would steal a glance in her direction and get a glimpse of her. She was glorious.

Once the last warrior had fallen there was no one left standing but the two of them. Worf's blood was pumping hard, this had been more of a workout than he'd anticipated. He stood there, corpses strewn about the floor, breathing deeply and basking in their victory when all of a sudden there was... something.

Worf knew V'Ron was standing behind him, he could hear her breathing and feel the warmth of her body. Yet there was something else. It was a scent, an overpowering and provocative scent. Worf breathed in deeply and let it fill his nose. It was wonderfully intoxicating, and was like nothing he'd experience before. Worf could feel parts of his body awakening in ways that he hadn't expected.

The Klingon olfactory sense was far more developed that most humanoids, which was something that aided them in battle, hunting and mating. V'Ron drew in a deep breath as well. The scent of passion that filled the air between them was unmistakable. She knew that as much as Worf might think he loved the Trill woman, what was happening right now was not something he could experience with her. The heights of Klingon passion could only be shared with another Klingon.

Worf still had his back turned to her. He knew what was happening and was trying very hard to reign himself in. It wasn't working.

V'Ron spoke, her voice was like a quiet growl, "MoVas ah-kee rustak..."

Finally Worf turned and looked at her. He felt light headed. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest, feel the blood rushing through his veins. His senses were heightened, he was acutely aware of this woman who stood before him, this beautiful Klingon woman. V'Ron was everything he'd ever imagined having, she was the woman of his dreams. And here she was, giving herself to him.

V'Ron knew she had him, the scent of par'mach was clear. She spoke the words again, ""MoVas ah-kee rustak!"

Worf grabbed her long braid of hair and gripped it in his hand tightly. The two stood close, close enough for him to feel the heaving of her chest and for her to feel his desire as it grew larger.

Worf looked into her eyes, "Kosh tomah..." Worf began the traditional words once spoken between Kahless and Lukara.

But before he could finish, he stopped. "No, I, I cannot..." Worf let go of his grip on her and stepped backwards, nearly tripping over a holographic body.

"Worf, I know this is what you want, just let yourself go and-"

He shook his head as if trying to snap out of the daze he was in, "No, I, I must go..."

Worf was nearly running as he left the holosuite and moved through the promenade towards the habitat ring. He knew he had to get out of there before he did something dishonorable, something he'd probably regret. Though he had gotten away, the fire V'Ron had ignited within him had not been extinguished. He needed his par'mach'kai.

When Worf got to Jadzia's quarters he opened the door without even ringing the chime. The door slid open and Worf and saw her lounging on the couch reading. Jadzia hadn't expected to see him tonight, and him standing there in her doorway made her smile.

Seeing Jadzia lying there made Worf lose what little control he had. Before Jadzia could speak his name Worf was on top of her, hungrily kissing her mouth. His hands were rough as they moved along the length of her body. He felt as if he could devour her.

"Worf," she said breathlessly, "Slow down a minute."

"I have to have you," Worf growled, burying his face in the crook of her neck and kissing and biting her soft flesh.

Jadzia squirmed in his arms and giggled with delight. Lately their lovemaking had settled into something not quite so physically demanding, but right now she could tell he was in the mood to break some bones

Worf swooped her up into his arms and took her into the bedroom, tossing her onto the bed and then falling into bed with her. He began tugging at the closures on her uniform, trying to keep himself from ripping it to shreds. Something was different tonight. Even when Worf was being aggressive he was an attentive lover, always in tune with her. Tonight he seemed like he was somewhere else. Jadzia told herself it was probably because things had been uneasy between them. She was just happy to be in his arms.

* * *

The next morning Jadzia awoke early, before Worf. She sat up slowly, this was going to be one of those times where she'd need to visit the infirmary to recover from a night with Worf. Dax stood and surveyed the remnants of their night. Her bedroom was a mess, but it was a mess that made her smile. Her smile felt triumphant, _I wish V'Ron could see this place_, she thought to herself. Jadzia began picking up the clothing from the floor. When she got to Worf's pile, she paused. Slowly, Dax picked up the clothing, it was Worf's black exercise outfit. She hadn't noticed that he was was wearing it when he came in last night. Jadzia swallowed, she could feel a knot forming in her stomach.

"Worf..."

He didn't even stir, it was like he was sleeping off a night of drinking too much.

"Worf!"

Worf blinked a few times before sitting up on the edge of the bed. It took him a moment to get his bearings and remember where he was or what had happened. He was naked and in Jadzia's bed, which normally was a good thing. But judging by the tone of her voice, something was wrong.

Jadzia's voice was calm but stern, "Worf, where were you last night?"

Memories of last night began coming back to him, "I was here with you."

"No," she held up his clothes so he could see them, "_Before_ you came to me."

Worf had never felt the urge to lie to Jadizia until this moment, but he could not bring himself to be dishonest, "I was in the holosuite."

"You were with _her_, weren't you."

Worf looked away from Jadzia and down at the floor.

"I asked you a question!"

"Yes. Yes I was." Worf wanted to justify it but he couldn't. He let things go too far with V'Ron, and as a result he used Jadzia in a way that was dishonorable.

"You came to me last night, all fired up and ready to go. And there I was thinking all that was for me. So how much of that did she get before you decided to come find me?"

Worf looked up at Jadzia, "V'Ron and I did nothing."

"But you wanted too, didn't you? Did you catch her scent? Is that what did it? You came in here like a crazed voll and I foolishly relished in it."

"Jadzia-"

"Get out," Jadzia threw his clothes at him, her voice was angry and cold, "I'm not a Klingon woman, Worf, I know I can't compete with her. So the next time you want to sleep with her, just go ahead do it."

Jadzia disappeared into her bathroom before Worf could see the tears she'd been holding back fall down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Worf somehow got dressed and made his way back to his cabin on the Defiant. Even though he'd just woken up at Jadzia's, he felt like he needed another eight hours of sleep before he could deal with everything that was going on. He climbed into his bunk and wearily closed his eyes. What was happening? This was not like him at all. Worf was someone who could count the number of relationships that he'd had on one hand and yet here he was juggling two at the same time. And doing a horrible job of it at that.

He never imagined he'd be in a situation like this, and if presented with it before he would have given you his standard "_The honorable thing to do is.._." or "_A Klingon does not..._" answer and left it at that. But here he was, between two of the most amazing women he'd ever met and having no idea how to proceed.

Just as sleep was beginning to overtake him and push those thoughts away, his comm badge sounded.

"_Sisko to Worf._"

Worf hoped the Captain didn't hear his very audible groan, "Worf here."

"_I need you to get the Defiant prepped and ready to leave with a crew in ninety minutes. There's some Dominion activity I need you to go investigate._"

Good, an away mission. That would take his mind of things, "Aye sir, right away. Worf out."

Worf went into work mode, which he often preferred to dealing with personal things. His first goal was to put together a duty roster. In times like this Worf was the Commander of the ship and Dax was his first officer. He briefly toyed with finding a reason to assign someone else but quickly dismissed that idea. She would see right through that feeble attempt to avoid her, and frankly there was no one he worked better with even when they weren't getting along.

Ninety minutes later Worf was seated in the Captain's chair of the Defiant, one of his favorite places to be. In front of him was Commander Dax. He watched her graceful hands as they moved effortlessly along the controls. He watched her toss her long ponytail over her shoulder occasionally when it got in her way. He watched her as she made everyone on the bridge smile with whatever witty story she had to tell, as she was always able to do. Worf watched Jadzia and only one word came to mind. She was glorious. Worf remembered watching her from this same vantage point a year ago, back when they were still just friends. He felt the same way then about her that he did now, it just never occurred to him that one day those smiles, those dancing eyes and that playful laugh would be all his.

The first day of their patrolling mission was fairly uneventful. The night shift rotated onto duty, and though Worf was known to pull a double in times like this, he felt exhausted and gladly gave up the chair. Even though Jadzia was in good spirits with the rest of the crew, Worf could feel the tension between the two of them. The whole time they'd been on the bridge, Jadzia only addressed him when it was necessary and related to the mission.

Worf was so quick to escape the that he didn't notice Jadzia leave the bridge right behind him. He was headed straight for the turbolift and she followed, her hands nervously folded behind her back. Jadzia had spent the whole day wondering what to say to him and she had a feeling that sharing a turbolift might be the only time alone they'd get on this trip.

The turbolift doors opened and to Worf's surprise, Jadzia stepped on with him. She ordered it to the crew quarters deck and they spent the short ride in silence. The doors opened and Jadzia stepped out first. Worf was content to let her walk ahead, hoping to not have to confront whatever was going on between them. Jadzia took a few steps down the corridor, then stopped and turned to Worf.

"Worf, I want to say something to you."

Nervously, Worf looked around. They were alone. He nodded curtly.

"Look, let's just be honest about what's going on. We are both adults and we should be able to deal with what is happening between us."

Worf didn't speak, mostly because he felt stunned, but also because he didn't want to say the wrong thing and was content to let Jadzia do the talking.

"You and I... we don't make any sense. You and V'Ron," Jadzia paused, she could feel a knot forming in her throat and her eyes were moistening. She turned her eyes upward, hoping any tears that were forming would roll back the other way, "You and V'Ron make sense. I don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me when I know there is someone better for you out there."

Worf's heart was pounding, "Jadzia-"

"No, please," she gently placed a hand on his chest, "Don't make this any harder than it has to be. You and I were friends first and I don't want to ruin that by letting our romantic relationship end badly," She forced herself to smile, "It was fun, but..." Another painful pause, "You know what they say about all good things..."

There were dozens of thoughts racing through Worf's mind, but as usual he was no good when it came to verbalizing how he felt. Jadzia was ending their relationship and Worf felt powerless to stop it. Then again, perhaps she was right. V'Ron made sense; she was Klingon, they got along very well and had a lot in common. But if that was the case, why did Worf feel like he'd just been kicked in the gut?

"If this is what you think is best..."

Jadzia nodded, "I do," she whispered.

They were standing closely, far too closely for two people who were breaking up. Their eyes didn't meet but Worf reached for her hand and gripped it in his. He could feel the tension in her body relax as he held it.

"Are you certain this is what you want?" he asked gently.

Jadzia wasn't even close to being certain, but if this was going to happen it was going to be on her terms. She was going to end things with him before he inevitably ended it with her. Hearing his deep voice rumble in her ear and feeling his touch wasn't making it easy, though. She forced herself to look directly at him.

"Yes," she replied firmly. Dax let go of Worf's hand, stepped back from him and walked away.

* * *

The rest of the mission was successful; they flushed out the Dominion ships that were hiding in the badlands and returned to DS9 with intelligence related to new Jem'Hadar cloning facilities. Worf and Dax kept things professional, but did not speak outside of that.

Dax was not one to cower in the corner when things weren't going her way. Jadzia; the shy, insecure and far too serious girl she once was would have, but not Dax. A few hours after the the Defiant returned to DS9 the U.S.S. Sutherland docked, having just come from battle with the Cardassians they were in need of major repairs. Jadzia knew several members of that crew from her days before coming to DS9 and in no time had organized a party in Quark's for the them.

After spending much of the day debriefing Captain Sisko and wading through new Dominion intelligence, Worf felt mentally exhausted. He had barely been able to focus on anything after that meeting in the Defiant's hallway with Jadzia. She had been right when she said that they didn't make any sense, so this was bound to happen someday. He kept telling himself that, but it didn't make it any easier. Jadzia had made it seem like she was doing him a favor by releasing him. Wasn't he supposed to be relieved that he was now free to pursue V'Ron, a real Klingon woman? He'd spent so much of their relationship comparing Jadzia to one that he shouldn't be surprised things ended up this way.

That night Worf walked by Quark's on the way to his quarters. The noise coming from the bar was a lot louder than usual for an average night like tonight. Worf wondered why Odo didn't shut it down. He peeked into the bar from the entrance. Someone was having a party.

Leeta spotted Worf and came over to see him, "Commander, I was wondering where you were!"

Worf looked confused, "Why?"

"Well if Jadzia's having a party we all figured you'd be showing up eventually."

Just then Worf spotted her. Jadzia was out of uniform. Her hair was down around her shoulders and she wore a purple jumpsuit; her favorite color when she didn't have to wear her uniform. She was working her magic on a crowd of officers, laughing, drinking and carrying on. Sitting next to her was someone Worf recognized as Lieutenant Atoa, one of Dax's many "friends."

"I am not much for parties," Worf replied quietly, still watching Jadzia.

Leeta could see that Worf was looking at Jadzia. She could also see that Jadzia was sitting awfully close to another man.

"I... think I hear Quark calling me," she said, and quickly escaped what was obviously an awkward situation.

Dax was doing what she always did, she was surrounding herself with friends and fun to get over how she really felt. She was devastated, but to look at her no one would ever know. Amidst everything going on around her, Jadzia could feel him. She turned her eyes towards the door and there he was. Worf was watching her, but the look on his face was not angry or jealous, it was... empty. Jadzia and Worf held one another's gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly Jadzia felt naked and exposed, as if Worf could see right through what she was trying to do by throwing a party right after they broke up.

What in the world did she see in Worf anyway? He hated things like this, the noise, the revelry, the exaggerated stories, the small talk with people he barely knew all annoyed him. Jadzia had at first thought she was drawn to Worf because of Curzon, but over time she realized it was more than that. Before being joined, Jadzia had been a very quiet, serious, introverted young woman and Worf connected with that part of her. That was the part that few people saw, the vulnerable part of who she was. And that was the part that ached seeing him standing there alone.

It was Worf that broke the gaze by turning and walking away.

* * *

The next day, Worf had another debriefing and strategy meeting with V'Ron. He had not seen her since their tryst as Kahless and Lukara. In light of what had happened between himself and Jadzia on the Defiant, Worf should have been looking forward to seeing V'Ron again. Yet instead he felt uneasy; he had no idea what to expect or how to proceed.

V'Ron, ever the early one, was there before Worf arrived. They were meeting in the part of the station Captain Sisko had set aside for General Martok's use. There was a conference room, smaller than the Ward Room near ops but similarly designed. V'Ron was was seated at the table, three padds were laid out before her. She was studying them intently, going back and forth from one to the other. The glow from the table cast enough light on her face to show off her striking features. Worf stood there for a moment taking in the site of her.

"Officer V'Ron," Worf said formally as he entered the room.

She sat back in her chair and smiled up at him, trying her best not to show just how happy she was to see him, "Commander, it is good to see you," she motioned to a mug sitting on the table, "I just replicated a raktajino for you, it should still be hot."

"Thank you," he replied, though in all honesty he wasn't a fan of raktajino and would have prefered a prune juice. Just then Worf realized that he'd never had a glass of prune juice in front of V'Ron.

"You know, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me," she said with a tease in her voice.

"Avoiding you?"

"This is the first that I've seen you since the Defiant returned."

"I have been ... busy."

She smiled, "I see. Busy. Well, you are here now," she carefully stacked the padds and pushed them aside, "And for some reason I feel as if I owe you an apology."

Worf sat down at the table, across from her, "An apology?"

"Whatever I did to make you leave the holosuite so abruptly was not my intention. I very much wanted to see how that programs ends."

"We all know how the story ends," Worf replied.

"We all know how it ended for Kahless and Lukara," V'Ron paused, "But what of Worf and V'Ron? There was no denying what was happening between us. Why you chose to run from it I do not know. Perhaps it was more intense than you are accustomed to?"

Worf bristled at what felt like a wound to his pride, "I left because I did not wish to bring dishonor to either of us."

"Dishonor?" She laughed, "Don't worry, Worf, I'm not old fashioned enough to have expected a marriage proposal at the end of it."

_That is considered old fashioned?_ he thought to himself, "I am referring to Commanded Dax. If you and I had been, intimate, it would have dishonored her as my par'mach'kai."

V'Ron had never met a man who kept to Klingon codes of honor more rigidly than Worf did, "Worf, I seriously doubt that the gatekeeper is going to bar you from entering Stovokor just because you once cheated on a Trill."

Worf was taken aback, "Honor is honor regardless of whether or not the person is a Klingon."

"Alright then, to satisfy _honor_, I will challenge her for you."

Worf lowered his eyes, "As it stands, at this point that will not be necessary."

"Oh?"

He sighed, "Commander Dax chose to end our relationship."

V'Ron was quiet for a moment. She would have preferred it if Worf had ended things but this would have to do. V'Ron stood from her seat and came over to Worf's side of the table. She sat on the table right next to where Worf's hands were folded on the surface. Slowly, she crossed her legs and spoke gently to him, "That is for the best Worf. I can see how being here all alone made someone like Dax seem like a viable choice for a mate. But you don't need to settle for an alien anymore."

"And why is that?" Worf asked, even though he felt fairly certain of the answer.

"Because you have me," V'Ron leaned closer, her long hair cascaded over her shoulders. Worf tried not to stare at the generous curve of her breasts that were only centimeters from his face. Then again, he reminded himself that there was no reason to feel guilty anymore, "Worf, you and I would be amazing together. We could start over in the Empire, with a House named for us. A new beginning based on our new family."

"I thought you said marriage was old fashioned?"

"I said I wouldn't expect it after our _first _night together," V'Ron twirled her fingers through Worf's ponytail, "But I am still a Klingon woman and family is still the most important thing to me. I want to give you a family, the family I know you have always wanted."

Worf couldn't deny how appealing that was to him. The reality was that Jadzia wasn't very interested in marriage, which was something Worf wanted very much. He looked up at her, "Why me?"

"Being around these aliens has dulled your senses, Worf," she said, continuing to stroke his hair, "When two Klingon hearts beat as one, there is no need to ask why. You felt it in the holosuite but you tried to run from it. We are meant to be, and it is for neither of us to question."

Before he realized what was happening, Worf's found himself touching the crossed leg that she seemed to be presenting to him with the way she was sitting. Slowly his hand moved up her form, to the curve of her back. Worf drew her body nearer and V'Ron lowered her face so close to his that they could feel the heat from one another's breath, breathing that was becoming more rapid and shallow.

"_MoVas Akee Rustak_," V'Ron whispered.

"_Kosh Tomah_-"

Worf's response was eagerly silenced by her lips upon his. V'Ron had been waiting for this moment since she met him. Though it had taken a lot longer than she'd thought, she knew she'd be able to make him forget that Trill. Worf was the type of man she'd been waiting for, a Klingon who didn't care about her past and would be happy to let her mold him into the kind of husband she wanted. She'd have to get him to leave Starfleet, but after a few nights with her, V'Ron knew Worf would be willing to do just about anything.

Just then the door to the meeting room opened and a young Klingon entered. "Forgive the intrusion, but there is an urgent message for Officer V'Ron from the High Council that requires priority one attention."

V'Ron looked at the junior officer with a glare that could kill, "I will be right there," she growled. She stood from the table and looked down at Worf, "We will have to finish this later."

Worf nodded. When the two of them left, the doors closed and Worf sat there alone. He felt overwhelmed by all this, but then again he'd felt overwhelmed when Jadzia first approached him as well. Worf sighed. _Jadzia_. It bothered him that V'Ron had been so dismissive of dishonoring her. It also bothered him that during the kiss they'd just shared, Jadzia's face was the one he saw when he closed his eyes. Worf looked down at the cup of now cold raktajino. He sighed again, took the cup the the replicator and got a glass of prune juice instead.

* * *

General Martok had been away on Qo'noS since shortly after V'Ron arrived on Deep Space Nine. He was due back today and after everything that had happened Worf needed some guidance from the man who was quickly becoming one of the best friends he'd ever had. The ship Martok was coming in on docked at airlock four and Worf was there waiting for him.

"Worf! You must have missed me while I was away," The General chided him when he saw him there waiting.

"Did you enjoy your time on The Homeworld?"

"Very much. I have not seen my home in years, and there were times in that prison camp that I thought I might never see it again. It was a welcome sight."

"And I take it Lady Sirella was pleased to see you?" Worf asked. He figured asking Martok about his wife would be a good way to casually lead into the dilemma he was having.

"Oh yes," Martok said as they walked through the habitat ring, "And _I _was very pleased to see _her_. I had given up ever being with her again," Martok's voice always took on dreamy tone whenever he spoke about his wife.

"You two have been married for a long time, have you not?"

"Sirella did me the honor of becoming my wife nearly thirty years ago."

"How did you... how did you know that she was the one meant for you?" Worf asked.

"When a warrior has met his match there is no question. When I no longer had to ask, that is when I knew."

Worf was quiet.

"These are unusual questions for you, Worf."

"I am in an unusual situation."

"Are things not well for the Son of Mogh and his par'mach'kai?"

They entered Martok's quarters on the station. Worf wasn't sure how to begin or to even really explain what was going on, "My whole life I have made safe and practical choices, yet being with Jadzia has been anything but. She and I have to come an... impasse. It is making me wonder if I should make a different choice."

Martok tossed the bag he'd been carrying over his shoulder onto the floor, "A different choice, eh? Worf, it sounds like you've caught the scent of another woman. So who is she?" Martok headed straight for his stock of blood wine and poured them both a drink.

"Intellgience Officer V'Ron."

"Ahhh," Martok settled into his chair, "I should have seen that coming. I could tell she caught your eye when you met her. I take it you wouldn't be so vexed about all this if the sentiment wasn't mutual."

Worf sighed, something he was doing a lot of lately, "I do not know what to do."

"What do you _want _to do?"

Worf sat across from his friend and took a drink from the cup he'd been given, "I feel very torn. Part of me wants to honor what I have with Jadzia. But V'Ron... "

That brought out one of Martok's hearty belly laughs, "So let me guess. You heart is with Jadzia, but V'Ron has awakened other parts of you."

"V'Ron makes sense. Outside of the obvious, we are very much alike and want the same things. She is the kind of woman I always thought I wanted for myself."

Martok took another drink, "Worf, I am a commoner from nowhere. I always imagined having a wife a lot like my own mother. My mother raised a house full of children while working hard alongside my father. And yet, I fell for a daughter from a noble bloodline who had never worked a day in her life and could hardly stand me when we met."

"So you are saying I should not take the safe route?"

"I am saying that I know you love Jadzia. And though outwardly she might not seem like a good match for you, that doesn't mean she is not exactly what you need. "

Worf shook his head, "Everything is a battle with Jadzia."

"The warrior this is never challenged becomes weak."

"I do not even think she _wants _to be with me anymore."

"We are not Vulcans, Worf. We Klingons think with our heart. We feel, then we decide. Do that and you will never go wrong."

* * *

Worf had been useless since returning from the Defiant's scouting mission. Little did he know it, but Jadzia was feeling the same way. Today he'd somehow managed to go the entire duty shift without actually completing anything productive. Dax came on duty about an hour after he did, and he'd spent most of the time watching her and hearing Martok's words going through his mind, "_We Klingons think with our heart. We feel, then we decide._"

Jadzia knew Worf was at his station behind her, and was able to steal a few glances when he wasn't looking. They'd gone the whole day without even making eye contact, let alone talking to one another. This is not what she'd wanted. She wanted her friend back, but they'd obviously gone too far as a couple to go back to the way things had been before that. Jadzia spent most of the day wondering what was happening between Worf and V'Ron now that she'd basically given them her blessing. Dax was haunted by the image of Worf standing outside of Quark's looking in. She would have been able to handle it better if he'd been angry, or even if he'd been there with V'Ron, but instead the sadness she could see in his eyes both surprised and crushed her.

Time seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. Worf shook his head, silently cursing himself. He could not go on like this. Jadzia had freed him to pursue the Klingon woman of his dreams, yet instead of doing that he'd been thinking of nothing but her. Martok had been right, Jadzia may not have been the woman he'd imagined for himself, but she was exactly who he needed.

Lieutenant Davies arrived on the turbolift to relieve Worf from duty. Worf usually gave him a rundown of the day's events, sometimes he even stayed longer to finish other things, but not today. Worf nearly ran to the turbolift but before he stepped on, he stopped.

_We Klingons think with our heart. We feel, then we decide._

As if his legs had a mind of their own, Worf began descending the steps towards Dax's station at the center of ops. She could hear the footfalls coming towards her and knew it was him.

Worf wasn't sure what had come over him, but he decided to for once to not think and to just do. In seconds, he found himself standing behind her.

"Commander," Worf paused and lowered his voice, "I need to see you."

Jadzia didn't turn to face him, "Is there something I can help you with, Commander?" she managed to ask as nonchalantly as possible.

"Jadzia..."

He only used to first name when he was referring to her as his par'mach'kai. That got her to turn around, "Yes?"

Suddenly Worf felt like everyone in ops was staring at them, "I need to speak with you, privately."

"Now?"

"No," Worf thought a moment, "Tonight. The Defiant's mess, perhaps?"

Jadzia wanted to pretend to be busy so as not to seem too eager. The problem was, she _was _eager, "Alright, I'll be there."

* * *

Worf wasn't sure what was going to happen. He knew what he wanted; he wanted Jadzia back, that is where his heart was. But what would he say? How would he get Jadzia to feel the same way? He paced the small mess hall on the Defiant, which had lately become their own personal dining room since Worf had the ship all to himself when it was docked.

"Computer, decrease lights by 50%" Worf said. The lights dimmed. Music perhaps? Would that be too much? Would she be hungry? Maybe if he had her favorite meal waiting for her it would-

Worf's indecisiveness was interrupted when the door slid open and Jadzia entered. Her hands were about as tightly clasped behind her back as Worf had ever seen. She was nervous, and doing a terrible job of hiding it.

The door slid closed behind her, but Jadzia stayed close to it.

"Thank you for coming," he began.

"We've got to find a way to work this out. We can't keep having awkward days like today, Benjamin will end up re-assigning one of us."

"More likely me than you," Worf replied.

"You'd be surprised," she said with a small smile that Worf returned. The moment quickly faded into awkward silence. Jadzia spoke, "So why did you ask me here?"

"I do not know where to begin..."

She waited. Jadzia wasn't going to let him off easy. "How about you start by telling me how you feel?"

"I love you."

Worf blunt response took them both by surprise. They'd exchanged many endearments in the time they'd been together, but neither had ever confessed love. Worf was looking directly at Jadzia and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. His words were raw and filled with emotion. He sounded almost... helpless.

Jadzia was stunned. Normally, she'd say something witty or sarcastic to lighten the moment, but right now she didn't want to make light of what Worf had just said to her. She knew how difficult it was for him to reveal his emotions.

Worf hadn't planned to say what he just did. He knew he loved Jadzia, but he had no idea if she felt the same way. "You said to me that you and I do not make sense. You were right, we don't. You also said that there was someone else out there that is better for me," he paused, "About that, you were wrong. There is no one else."

Slowly, Jadzia sat at one of the tables in the room, "Worf, since we got together you have compared me to a Klingon woman. I know that my experience with your culture made me someone you could feel comfortable with. I suppose I thought that was enough. Lately, things seemed to be getting better between us. But then she arrived and..." her voice faded, "I meant what I said. I cannot be to you what she can," Jadzia looked up at him, "I will never be a Klingon woman."

"I do not want a Klingon woman," Worf sat across from Jadzia and took her hand in his, "I want _you_."

Jadzia shook her head, "I want to believe that you mean that. But every time a Klingon ship docks I'm going to be wondering if we'll have to go down this road again."

Worf knew he was going to have to put it all out there if she was going to trust him again, "I will admit to being... intrigued by V'Ron. I have never had a woman like her take interest in me and it was very flattering. But you could see what was happening even before I could and I should have listened. My actions were not honorable and for that, I apologize to you."

"I felt jealous and insecure," Jadzia admitted honestly, "No man, or woman for that matter, has made me feel that way in very very long time. I couldn't imagine why you would settle for a substitute for a Klingon woman when there was a real one ready and waiting."

Worf shook his head, "You are no substitute, Jadzia. If I made you feel that way then I apologize sincerely."

"I don't want you to be with me just because we were together first and you think sticking it out with me is the honorable thing to do. I want you to _want _me," Jadzia paused, "The way that I want you."

"I would gladly spend my life proving it to you."

"We are two very different people, Worf."

"I watched you in Quark's the other night and I realized that I love you for those differences. You are everything I am not. I do not want you to be anything but who you are."

Jadzia nodded, then smiled playfully, "It's kind of fun knowing that someone is interested in you, isn't it?"

"I got to experience what it is like to be you."

"You'll need a few more V'Rons before you know what it's like to be me," she laughed, "But as long as I know you're coming home to me, I don't mind if you have a little fun," she narrowed her eyes, "Emphasis on _little_."

"I will always come home to you. That is, if you will have me again."

"Are you sure that's what you want? You'll have to put up with me and all those differences."

"I can drink prune juice with you."

That got her to laugh again, "Is that all it takes?

Worf's voice became serious as he leaned in closer to her, "I already told you, Jadzia. I love you. There is no denying that, even if I wanted to. There is no other woman for me, Klingon or otherwise."

They were silent for a long time. Jadzia finally spoke up, "One of the goals of a Trill host is to gather new experiences for the symbiont. They encourage us to step out of our comfort zone, to take risks and to try new things," she flashed him that smile he loved so much, "You Worf, definitely qualify."

"I know that I have not made things easy for us..."

"That's putting it mildly," Jadzia quipped.

"I have very little experience with relationships. You are more than I could have ever imagined and I have been... afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Afraid that if I did not hold onto you tightly, too tightly it would seem, that I would never be able to keep you with me. I will not make that mistake any longer."

Jadzia looked down at her hands. This was more vulnerable that she had let herself be with someone in a long time. It felt surprisingly good, "Worf, I don't know what the future holds for us but I _do _know that I want to see this thing through. That is, as long as you're up for it."

"I am always up for a challenge."

"So now all that's left is for you to break up with your Klingon girlfriend."

Worf growled, "She is not my _girlfriend_."

"Well you need to do something, I don't want her showing up in my lab trying to push me around anymore," Jadzia thought a moment, "On second thought, I think _I'd_ like to have a talk with her."

* * *

Jadzia Dax never let anyone get the upper hand on her, yet she had allowed just that with V'Ron. The next day Jadzia found the Klingon Intelligence Officer having lunch at the replimat. She was seated alone, eating and reading from a padd. Dax took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and went right over to her.

"We need to talk."

V'Ron didn't even bother looking up from her work at the Trill who was standing over her trying her best to be intimidating, "And why would I need to talk to you?"

Jadzia invited herself to a seat, "Fine, don't talk, just listen. Worf is my par'mach'kai and you knew that. By pursuing him you openly dishonored me. Fortunately for you we are on a Federation space station and I'm a Starfleet Officer, which means I can't just kill you for that like you deserve."

V'Ron looked over her padd at Jadzia, "If there was any dishonor done towards you, it was not just my own. I may have been pursuing your par'mach'kai, but he wasn't exactly running away."

"I know Worf is not without blame and I have dealt with him. Now I'm dealing with you."

V'Ron finally put her work down. She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. The expression on her face was amused, "Does this little act of yours work on other people? It's quite entertaining watching you try to scare me. Are you going to have to do this every time a Klingon woman crosses his path? That could get exhausting."

Jadzia narrowed her eyes, "I have said what I had to say and I am not going to argue with you. You and Worf have to work together and I understand that. But that is all it will be."

"I think that is for Worf to decide."

"You're right, it is." Jadzia stood, "And he _has_. Have a good afternoon."

~finis 8/26/13


End file.
